Toby's Discovery
Toby's Discovery is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot The young Hatts make a sandcastle modelled on a castle in the heart of Sodor and the intrigued Fat Controller asks Toby to take him to find it. Toby finds the castle and then visits a run-down mine located on the same map as the castle. The mines are re-opened, but Toby is spooked by Thomas' tale of the "Old Warrior", who haunts the mines during the night. Toby is horrified to be put on guard duty at the mines and meets the "Old Warrior", but discovers that the ghost is really a narrow gauge engine named Bertram. The two become friends and when the mine and the castle re-open, Bertram is brought back to working order and both engines bring visitors to both locations. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bertram (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Norramby Church Station * Tidmouth Bay * Bertram's Old Mine * Toby's Shed * Toby's Branch Line Trivia * Toad's scrap model from the third season episode Escape and rusty models of Thomas and James can be seen at the mine. * Duke's old shed is seen next to Bertram when he is discovered. * According to Britt Allcroft, Bertram was supposed to be a tank engine, but financial issues forced the model crew to repaint Duke's model and use Smudger's face. * Various models of previous models of Thomas can be seen at Bertram's mine. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bertram to date. * The map of Sodor appears to actually be a map of North Wales. Goofs * When Toby is at the fishing village, Henrietta's roof is lifted up. * At the end of Toby's first-person view travelling along, the rails stop at a dead end. * The signalman's appearance changes between the time Toby first meets him and the time Toby finds Bertram. * The old map shows that the way to get to the castle and the mine beyond the signal box is to take the right track at the junction, but Toby takes the left track at that junction. * When Toby stops at the junction, some of his steam disappears, indicating a film cut. * In the scenes where the mine is reopened, the track Rheneas is on has no buffers. * When Toby comes to the junction, the lever to the points only appears when the fireman switches them. * When the Fat Controller says "We'll go check castle first," his close-up outside the signal box is used again. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Toby'sDiscoverytitlecard.png|UK title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryoriginalUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Toby'sDiscoverydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryUStitlecard.png|New Series US title card File:Toby'sDiscoverySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh title card File:Toby'sDiscoveryJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Toby'sDiscovery1.png File:Toby'sDiscovery2.png|The Fat Controller File:Toby'sDiscovery3.png|Toby File:Toby'sDiscovery4.png File:Toby'sDiscovery5.png File:Toby'sDiscovery6.png File:Toby'sDiscovery7.png|The sandcastle File:Toby'sDiscovery8.png File:Toby'sDiscovery9.png|Bridget and Stephen Hatt File:Toby'sDiscovery10.png File:Toby'sDiscovery11.png|The map File:Toby'sDiscovery12.png File:Toby'sDiscovery13.png File:Toby'sDiscovery14.png File:Toby'sDiscovery15.png File:Toby'sDiscovery16.png File:Toby'sDiscovery17.png File:Toby'sDiscovery18.png File:Toby'sDiscovery19.png|The Fat Controller and the signalman File:Toby'sDiscovery20.png File:Toby'sDiscovery21.png File:Toby'sDiscovery22.png File:Toby'sDiscovery23.png File:Toby'sDiscovery24.png File:Toby'sDiscovery25.png File:Toby'sDiscovery26.png File:Toby'sDiscovery27.png File:Toby'sDiscovery28.png File:Toby'sDiscovery29.png File:Toby'sDiscovery30.png|The old line File:Toby'sDiscovery31.png File:Toby'sDiscovery32.png File:Toby'sDiscovery33.png File:Toby'sDiscovery34.png File:Toby'sDiscovery35.png File:Toby'sDiscovery36.png|Tidmouth Bay Castle File:Toby'sDiscovery37.png File:Toby'sDiscovery38.png File:Toby'sDiscovery39.png File:Toby'sDiscovery40.png|The old mine File:Toby'sDiscovery41.png File:Toby'sDiscovery42.png File:Toby'sDiscovery43.png File:Toby'sDiscovery44.png File:Toby'sDiscovery45.png File:Toby'sDiscovery46.png File:Toby'sDiscovery47.png File:Toby'sDiscovery48.png File:Toby'sDiscovery49.png File:Toby'sDiscovery50.png File:Toby'sDiscovery51.png File:Toby'sDiscovery52.png File:Toby'sDiscovery53.png File:Toby'sDiscovery54.png File:Toby'sDiscovery55.png File:Toby'sDiscovery56.png|Thomas File:Toby'sDiscovery57.png File:Toby'sDiscovery58.png File:Toby'sDiscovery59.png File:Toby'sDiscovery60.png File:Toby'sDiscovery61.png File:Toby'sDiscovery62.png File:Toby'sDiscovery63.png File:Toby'sDiscovery64.png File:Toby'sDiscovery65.png File:Toby'sDiscovery66.png File:Toby'sDiscovery67.png File:Toby'sDiscovery68.png File:Toby'sDiscovery69.png File:Toby'sDiscovery70.png File:Toby'sDiscovery71.png File:Toby'sDiscovery72.png File:Toby'sDiscovery73.png File:Toby'sDiscovery74.png File:Toby'sDiscovery75.png File:Toby'sDiscovery76.png File:Toby'sDiscovery77.png File:Toby'sDiscovery78.png File:Toby'sDiscovery80.png File:Toby'sDiscovery81.png|Toby, Skarloey, Bertram and Rheneas File:Toby'sDiscovery85.png File:Toby'sDiscovery82.png File:Toby'sDiscovery83.png File:Toby'sDiscovery84.png File:Toby'sDiscoverydeletedscene.png|Deleted scene File:Toby'sDiscovery47.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery43.jpeg File:Toby'sDiscovery45.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery44.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery46.jpg File:Toby'sDiscovery92.png File:Toby'sDiscovery93.png Episode File:Toby's Discovery - British narration|UK Narration File:Toby's Discovery - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes